Could it be Real?
by Banana Bomb
Summary: Meet Robert an ordinary 15 year old boy just trying to follow his dreams an aspirations. It was just like any other day until he met her. Will he be able to extract his revenge for his late Father while also help a lost girl find her way.
1. Chapter 1: The Day my Life Changed

Chapter 1

It started off like any other day. I was walking through the woods with a light drizzle tapping my head. Wearing the usual collared shirt, blue hoodie, Slightly worn jeans and some green nike free's. I was coming back from a 2nd place finish in the silver league not too shabby but, 2nd is just the first loser and no one ever remembers who got 2nd place.

The name's Robert. I'm 15 years old and a native of the region of Sinnoh. I'm going to go visit my mom or "ma" as I call her. She just moved into a new villa and I came to help her move into the place. My dad or "pops" as I called him passed away a few years back. He got into an incident with the infamous team rocket that costed him his life. Those lousy bastards have been attacking innocents and causing havoc all for the glory of team rocket for a few years now and the league hasn't done a damn thing about it. That is the very reason I have personally taken it upon myself to work at destroying team rocket no matter the cost. For pops and for the world.

While walking to the ever nearing city my eye spotted something peculiar. It was a piplup and if I remember correctly piplup aren't found in this neck of the woods. Refocusing my attention to the small pokemon it seemed it wanted me to follow it. Thinking that it was just a pokemon that got a little roughed up I decided to follow it. After running for a little bit and going to where the creature wanted me to I quickly realized this was no hurt pokemon. No, this was a human girl, around my age, unconscious and bleeding right before my eyes. Thinking quickly I got out some gauze from my pack to stop the bleeding.

"thank god I took that medical class" I said in an almost whisper.

Then suddenly feeling stupid I didn't do it before I checked her pulse.

"oh good she's breathing." I said with relief.

"the city is still a few miles away and I doubt they have any kind of hospital my only option may be to take her to Jubilife City ok charizard you up" I said thinking aloud.

Suddenly a flamed winged beast appeared and let out a ferocious roar. I was picking up the girls body and placing her on the pokemon when suddenly I noticed a hat bearing the team rocket logo.

"Dammit"I muttered to myself.

Quickly realizing the girls needs I took off on charizard headed for Jubilife wondering just who is this girl and hoping she can make it.

**I realize its pretty short but, It'll pick up later on just needed to get that out of the way 1st.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital

Chapter Two

To say the flight to Jubilife was challenging is an understatement. After we left and were flying for a little while the rain started to pick up more and more until we were flying through an all out thunderstorm. Even worse was My fire type, Charizard was flying through it and she's not even close to built for the rain. and due to the declining health of my passanger I pushed charizard faster than we should've flown through clear skies let alone a thunder storm. To say the least the stunt I pulled was batshit crazy. Sigh tis the life of the lonewolf hero obstacles at every turn. My only break was that well when we got there she was breathing and was actually expected to make a full recovery.

The only thing not expected to make a full recovery was charizards and I's friendship. Currently Charizard has it's "dont come near i'm pissed face" plastered on his face and It was directed straight at me. The sad thing is i deserved it.

Currently I'm videochatting my ma trying to apologize for ditching her but, she seems to have other plans.

"Oh I can't believe my little Robert has a girlfriend he bothered to tell me about. Whens the wedding? Whos the planner? You know I went to this beautiful wedding with my friend,Nacy, and I just happened to meet the brilliant planner I could introdu..."

"MA I SAW THIS GIRL BLEEDING OUT WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED" I intruppted he a little too loudly

"Well sorry Im trying to look out for my baby could you at least tell me what she looks like"

Thats when suddenly I hardly knew what she looked liked.

"I really dont know" I said in a shushed voice

"You dont know" she exclaimed putting emphasis on the you.

"Yeeah" I said carefully.

"Son I can tolerate your denial to your very clear future but, I will not tolerate being lied to my face . Now answer carefully this time WHAT does she look like"

"Ummm she has brown hair"

"Thats all you could gather"

" ugh ma how was the move did you get any help" I said quickly changing the subject.

"oh it was wonderful the I paid the movers to furnish the villa with the money you earned from the silver league.

Well ther goes my vacation "thats good ma did you meet any people"

"Oh yes I have this wonderful neighbor, Martha's her name, she's a really good cook. We shared a few recipes and before you know it it's like we were always friends."

"Thats great Ma alright I gotta go i'll come visit you soon alright love you bye"

" Goodbye." she said right before I hung up

That was intresting. Note to self next time we find a girl dying don't tell ma its a girl.

2 hours later

It's been such a long time since that phone call with ma that i'm starting to wish I was talking to her again. I'm so used to the busy life of training and traveling that the anxiety of waiting is eating me out on the inside. The fact that she may not make it looms over my head and every once in awhile put's negative thoughts straight to my head. Being an optimist at a time like this is becoming more challenging by the second.

"Mr. Robert Brown" the doctor called.

Thank the lord the waits over "yeah doc" I said walking up to him.

" Well she's alive though, there may be some side affects she took some heavy blows to the brain and now is expierencing trauma in the region she may have amnesia."

"Amnesia?" I said quizically

"Yes, and you said you found her in this state."

"Yeah" I said dreading the next sentence.

"Well if thats the case you and your mother will have temporary custody until we find the parent or guardian of the child"

Well thats just great I'm not giving ma the kid she just moved in and im worried ma would kill her with words and ma loves to talk. So I would feel obliagated to take her with me even though she'd just slow me down at the ultiamte goal.

"Lets hope thats not the case" I dreaded

"You're allowed in the room now all extesive test are over so spend the night if you wish."

"thanks doc" I called out.

With the hotel rates here and my extensive training and traveling hotel was not an option. I already tried to check into the pokemon center but, this one is full. As I walked into the room I noticed the girl. She did have brown hair with fair skin and was smaller than the average height. Compared to me she proBably looked shorter. She was under white blankets so my assessment ended there. The next thing I noticed was my sleeping area the small geen chair next to the bed. Sigh I rather be in my sleeping bag in the mountains. I slowly fell alsleep drifting into thoughts about where this devolping scenario would lead.

3 weeks have passed and cabin fever is starting to settle in. I get out to train sometimes but, the fact that I know i'm going right back to that bloody hospital annoys the hell out of me. Now here I sit in the same green chair staring at the fair skinned, brown haired girl watching the nurse checking up on her swithcing the I.V. wondering if i'll get out of this joint.

"She's waking up."

"What?"

"I'm getting the doctor" She spat out.

Suddenly my life went from bored to death to what is going on here. Sweeping rush of a combination of fear and excitement sweptover me like a stampede of bulls. I was sitting there trying to calm my nerves when I heard footsteps closing in on my location when with a blink of an eye the doc appeared waiting for the comatose patient who was lucky to be alive to finally awaken fom her deep slumber. I pulled the small poke mon, piplup out of my bag so it could see this event.

She opened her eyes which were a deep looked around then said.

"Where am I and who am I"


End file.
